In daily life, the mobile phone may be used as a main control device of some electronic devices, to control the electronic devices to perform related operations, for example, to control a TV to change channel or volume.
In the related art, when the mobile phone is in the lock screen state, the user needs to unlock the screen of the mobile phone if he wants to control other electronic devices to perform related operations via the mobile phone, and then open the application (APP) having the capability of controlling electronic devices in the mobile phone with unlocked screen, and control the electronic devices to execute related operations by using related control functions in the APP.